Dee Dee Rescher
Dee Dee Rescher is an American actress known for her voice over work, and small roles in both TV and Film. She is the daughter of cinematographer Gayne Rescher and actress Jean Tolley. Filmography *''My Name Is Earl'' .... Homeless Woman (2009) *''Hellboy Animated: Blood and Iron'' .... Additional Voices (2007) *''Pucca ....Clown (2006) *W.I.T.C.H.'' .... Professor Vargas (2006) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' .... New Maggie (2005) *''The Comeback'' .... Donna Franklin (2005) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' .... Flora (2005) *''JAG'' .... Doris (2005) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' .... Sylvie (2003) *''Elise: Mere Mortal'' .... Receptionist (2002) *''Even Stevens'' .... Babs Mendel (2002) *''Time Squad'' .... Sister Thornley (2001) *''The King of Queens'' .... Dorothy (1999–2001) *''A Mother's Testimony'' .... Claire (2001) *''Grosse Pointe'' .... Gayla Nethercott (2001) *''Nothing But the Truth '' .... Angie Fitzsimmons (2000) *''Party of Five'' .... Mindy (1999) *''The Nanny'' .... Dotty (1993–1999) *''Lost & Found'' .... Sally (1999) *''California Myth'' .... Nurse Reilly (1999) *''It's Like, You Know...'' .... Mrs. Beckworthy (1999) *''Looking for Lola'' .... Neighbor (1998) *''Cow and Chicken'' .... Baboon's Mom (1997) *''Something So Right'' .... Bertha (1996) *''Quack Pack'' (1996) *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' .... Mrs. Biacci (1996) *''Almost Perfect'' .... Micki Schuster (1996) *''Friends'' .... Record Producer (1996) *''Cybill'' .... Mrs. Hartford (1996) *''Hey Arnold!'' .... Torvald's Mother (1996) *''The Grave'' .... Metal Voice (1996) *''Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible'' .... Additional Voices (1996) *''Hope & Gloria'' .... Roma (1995) *''University Hospital'' .... Dorette Nicholson (1995) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' .... Mrs. Vale (1995) *''Coach'' .... Naomi (1994) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1994) *''Dream On'' .... Lauren (1994) *''The Tower '' .... Gretchen Wallace (1993) *''A Murderous Affair: The Carolyn Warmus Story'' .... Linda Viana (1992) *''Sibs'' (1992) *''Empty Nest'' .... Dana (1989–1991) *''Howie and Rose'' .... Rita Haber (1991) *''Roseanne'' .... Karen (1990) *''Midnight Ride'' .... Receptionist (1990) *''Just the Ten of Us'' .... Waitress (1989) *''Do You Know the Muffin Man?'' .... Helen Wells (1989) *''Skin Deep'' .... Bernice Fedderman (1989) *''Communion'' .... Mrs. Greenberg (1989) *''Divided We Stand'' (1988) *''Night Court'' .... Mandy (1987) *''Summer School'' .... Woman at Strip Joint (1987) *''Roses Are for the Rich'' .... Carrie (1987) *''Hunter'' .... Desk Clerk (episode "Straight to the Heart") (1987) *''Wanted: Dead or Alive'' .... Mrs. Farnsworth (1987) *''My Sister Sam'' .... Marilyn (1987) *''The Underachievers'' .... Female Agent 1 (1987) *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' .... Bus Driver (1986) *''You Again?'' .... Passerby (1986) *''Once Bitten'' .... Laundromat Lady (1985) *''Heart of a Champion: The Ray Mancini Story'' .... Female Reporter (1985) *''Wildside'' .... Fake Annie Oakley (1985) *''A Bunny's Tale'' .... Hazel (1985) *''Simon & Simon'' .... Doris (1984) *''Hotel'' .... Jean Burke (1984) *''Airwolf'' .... Mona Kahn (1984) *''Empire'' .... (1984) *''Remington Steele'' .... Charlene (1983) *''Three's Company'' .... Dee Dee, the Waitress (1983) *''Games Mother Never Taught You .... Rita (1982) *''Madame's Place'' .... Fatima (1982) *''The Scarlett O'Hara War'' .... Phoebe (1980) *''Chico and the Man'' .... Nurse Patricia Villa (1976) *''Cousins '' (1976) *''Could This Be Love'' .... Renee (1973) External links *Official Website *Dee Dee Rescher at the Internet Movie Database *Dee Dee Rescher at TV.com Category:American voice actors Category:Living people